Pas ça !
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Le Geek s'est fait pipi dessus en publique. Sa plus grande peur. Il faut le consoler. (Suite au minute papillon 66) Geemon ! (ouais je viens d'inventer ça, c'est Geek/Démon)


**Bon, comme vous vous en doutez je vais faire comme tout le monde ici soit : Écrire sur le dernier minute papillon en date !**

**Ici, vous aurez droit à un court OS sur le pauvre Geek dont la plus grande peur est de se faire pipi dessus en publique. Le pauvre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Pas ça !**

Lorsque Kriss alias ''Représentant du 666'' avait demandé au Geek sa plus grande peur, le petit lui avait répondu en toute innocence, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, pantalon mouillé, dans un site touristique fréquenté. Heureusement la pièce était vide pour le moment, mais pour son plus grand malheur des pas résonnèrent et un guide arriva dans la pièce. À la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, le pauvre petit Geek compris que le guide était sous le contrôle du représentant du 666 et en effet à peine le groupe de touriste eut-il finit de pénétrer dans la pièce que le responsable annonça

''A ma gauche, un gamin qui s'est fait pipi dessus.''

Et le cauchemar ne s'arrêta pas là, car tous les touristes se mirent à prendre des photos, immortalisant la scène. Gravant ce moment de honte intense sur papier glacé, sur pellicules et sur cartes mémoires ainsi que dans leurs mémoires. Leurs regards, leurs rires et les flashs insistants de leurs appareils photos brisèrent quelque chose chez le Geek. Sa plus grande peur. Sa crainte la plus profonde. Il avait suffi qu'il la révèle à Kriss, une personne en laquelle il avait toute confiance, pour que cette crainte ne devienne réalité. Paniqué et mort de honte la pauvre victime se mit à murmurer d'une voix éraillée

''Non… Pas ça…''

Riant comme un dingue, le guide emmena la troupe plus loin dans les catacombes, laissant le pauvre Geek seul. Même ses larmes avaient cessées de couler.

Le petit se morfondait depuis un long moment lorsqu'une voix très reconnaissable résonna de son timbre profond.

''Ne pleure pas petit, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de toi.''

L'ado fit un volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec le très triste et très connu Démon.

''D-Démon, qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?'' Demanda-t-il, la voix encore saccadée de ses sanglots

''Je suis venu m'occuper de toi, comme d'habitude.'' Avait-il répondu en souriant tristement

En effet ce n'étais pas la première fois que le Démon venait s'occuper du Geek lorsqu'il était triste et il était passé maître dans l'art de le consoler. Quand Mathieu lui criait dessus il suffisait de lui faire un câlin et de lui parler un peu. Mais depuis peu le Patron avait commencé à être un peu trop entreprenant, brisant les limites textiles entre lui et le petit, pratiquant des attouchements la plupart du temps non consentants et là, un simple câlin et de simple mots ne suffisaient plus à reconstruire ce qui venait d'être détruit en lui. Le Démon savait qu'il était dans l'une de ces situations où le petit resterait inconsolable s'il n'agissait pas rapidement. Il le prit contre lui dans une douce étreinte et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour visualiser la chambre du plus jeune afin de l'amener dans un endroit plus approprié à sa détresse. D'instinct, le Geek ferma les yeux lui aussi, s'abandonnant dans les bras du plus vieux, appréciant la douce chaleur de leurs corps enlacés et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était dans la chambre. Le Démon lui sourit et parti s'assoir sur le lit, lui tournant patiemment le dos pour le laisser se changer en toute intimité.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé le confort de vêtement propres et secs, le petit s'assis aux côtés du Démon et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La voix profonde l'accueilli

''Ça va mieux ?''

Des larmes montaient à nouveau aux yeux du jeune au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, il fit non de la tête tentant de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder sur ses joues et qui feraient disparaitre son seul ami en ce monde. L'être d'ombre savait ce qu'il devait faire pour mettre fin à la douleur du petit. Délicatement il déposa sa canne sur le lit, près de lui et posa une main dans la nuque du Geek qui lui répondit par un sourire timide en comprenant ce que le Démon allait faire. Toujours aussi délicatement, l'esprit joignit ses lèvres et celles de l'enfant qui passa ses bras autour du cou du prince de l'ombre qui bascula en position allongé sur le lit. Le Geek fit de même et se pelotonna contre lui sans détacher leurs lèvres. Le Démon savait que le petit allait passer le reste de la journée dans ses bras à l'embrasser et ça ne le gênait pas. C'était comme une preuve d'une grande amitié entre eux, rien de plus. Juste une preuve qu'il pouvait y avoir une énorme complicité entre eux et qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Qu'ils étaient dignes d'être aimés tous les deux. Leur preuve rien qu'à eux.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est vraiment court mais j'avais envie de parler de ce couple (jamais fais je crois ? OUAIS j'AI ENCORE INVENTER UN COUPLE YOUHOU !) Bon je vais lui trouver un nom... Geemon c'est mignon ! J'aime bien la consonance… Va pour Geemon ! Haha, une review mes pandas de l'ombre ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce couple, du nom que j'ai trouvé et bien sûr dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cet OS !**


End file.
